Love you to Death
by AuriaFlares
Summary: He watched in horror as she collapsed just in front of him...He didn't want to lose her.She was his first love how could he afford to lose her.He is not gonna lose her.Never.
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah**

**Before I opened this account I already had this idea and now that I have one I'm ready to start with my first multi chapter story. Many efforts are buried here, so please no flames…  
Let's get started with the opening ceremony of Love you to Death  
**_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-  
**_The bell rang, signalling the school was over. Emma was busy arranging her books for the next day. She wasn't as neat as Gia but she liked to lessen her load for the next day.

Gia came, with Jake behind her along with Noah who was obviously helping Jake with his 'impress Gia 'quest which he wasn't at all fond of.

Gia started arranging her books beside Emma. Jake and Noah went the other way.

"Hey Em, wanna go to Ernie's. I'm having a splitting headache today and I am sure something cool will calm me down."

"No use G, your 'splitting headache' will also come to Ernie's."

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking' 'bout Jake, aren't you."

Emma said clearly reading Gia's thought. They are not BFF's for nothing.

"Busted. Ya,he's getting annoying day by day."

"You should put up with him. He might be annoying but he cares for you. I have noticed it. He's not like the guys who just want to make you their girlfriend to show off to the school."

"Yeah…I know that besides it's easier when you're around."

Suddenly Gia felt the truthness of Emma's words. She would believe anything Emma would say. She trusted Emma. If Emma had noticed that it might be true…Jake _might_ be different. Then an idea popped to her head to convince Emma.

"And I think…Troy would be joining us."She smirked.

It wasn't a lie. She had heard the boys discussing to call Troy to join in. And it was a good way to lure Emma.

Gia clearly knew how her BF acted around the red ranger and vice versa. She had tried to convince that these were the symptoms of something called love. But Emma was not at all aware of it. She was too dumb. Her stupid BFF.

Emma felt herself blushing at the sound of his name. She turned her head towards the locker and pretended arranging her books. She didn't want Gia to see it. Gia told her often that these were the signs of…well, she could not admit it to Gia face to face but she knew it was true. But her instincs told her that he was not going to come, her sky instincts probably which she shared with him. And unfortunately she had already planned her day.

"G, am sorry but I can't today. I am going to the forest. Haven't clicked a picture in days."

"Oh," Gia sounded a bit disappointed that her plan didn't work and that she will have no company. But she looked at the brighter side.

"It's alright. I'll manage .And it's sometimes good to spend time with the Power Rangers." She gestured the last line by making two punches.

Emma gigled. Her best friend didn't usually makes humorous statements_ or_ gestures. And sometimes those were funny (at least for Emma).She grabbed her camera"Bye. Have fun"

"You too" Gia replied

Emma rode on BMX and put on her headphones. She scrolled through the playlist on her i-pod until she found the suitable song. She put on the song which reminded her of a certain someone.

_Loving him is like driving a new masserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colours in autumn so bright just before they lose it all._

_Losing him was blue, like I had never known_  
_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_  
_Forgetting him is like, trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Red, red_  
_But loving him was red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible when I can still see it all in my head_  
_Burning red…_

**So, how was it?Please drop a review below…**


	2. Love is in the air

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me.**

-_**Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

The chirping of the birds could be heard all over. The beauty of the slight sunset could be seen faintly in the west.

Emma had come to the forest for like million times but every time there was something new to explore, cherish and preserve. Photographs worth a million words, this statement she always applied to her life.

At some point she was so lost in taking in the beauty with her every breath that she lost the track of time and also her balance. She couldn't see the overgrown root of a huge tree and crashed against it which caused her to be thrown off her bike. She groaned as she saw a bruise which throbbed very painfully. And she also noticed the familiar green eyes observing her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked as he held out his hand for her. Emma took it gratefully and stood on her feet. "I guess…" She couldn't think of a longer sentence to express as she already soaring through the air from his touch. Troy felt a sudden spark cruise through his body.

Troy took out the water bottle from his back pack threw it at Emma who caught it quiet easily. "Put some water on the wound, it would wash away the dirt" He said in a straight forward way which Emma thought was cute. Troy didn't knew how he managed to say that 'cause he was usually tongue-tied around her. It had taken a lot of courage. "Um…thanks" Emma replied.

After doing her work she noticed that Troy was packing his bag."You didn't go to the Ernie's with the others?" she asked."No. Jake and Noah asked me to though. But I had some other work". Emma mouthed the word _oh, _she was at least relieved that Gia wasn't lying.  
"What were you doing actually?" she asked while changing the topic. "Training. Why?" He asked as he slung his bag on his shoulder. "Nah. Just asking, you know." Emma said kind of awkwardly.  
But then her mind drifted to what Troy had said. Training. She was not that much of a pro in martial arts. Gia was. And she knew that most of her knowledge on this thing while fighting came from her spandex. But if sometimes she had to do an unmorphed fight she knew she would be down in seconds. So if she got some practice…and she also wanted to spend time with Troy, just to know him…this wasn't that of bad idea. "Mind if you start your training again, with me. I, um, just wanted to learn a few things."  
Troy arched his eyebrows. A girl _wanted _to train with _him. _Well, this was something new. Except for the fact that the girl had the burden of saving the world.

He dropped his bag and gestured her to attack. Emma was confused for a moment but then without wasting anytime she lunged at him. Her first punch was easily blocked. She punched,kicked, dodged, did some somersaults but Troy seemed to block everything.

And after sometime Troy went to the offence mode and Emma had no choice but to go for the defence. She had a hard time blocking but she managed.

She utilized some techniques which Gia used to teach her after coming from her martial arts classes when they were very young.

This time she blocked a punch which Troy had blown to her from very near and her face and Troy's were inches apart. She could feel his warm breathing against her. "Not bad for the first time." He whispered as he didn't need to say in a loud voice as she extremely close to him. Emma blushed at this sudden encounter. Troy couldn't help as his cheeks turned a light shade of the colour of his spandex.

Emma suddenly snapped out of the trance and delivered a low cut kick very swiftly which caused Troy to fall on his back. Emma stood there for some seconds with a triumphant expression. She then offered her hand to Troy who took it but instead of pulling himself up he pulled her down. He didn't knew what got over him but he just did it. Emma was shocked when she fell just on top of Troy. But she could enjoy the sight of his eyes for the whole day. Those mesmerizing set of eyes.

Troy realized the way he was staring into those beautiful brown eyes; it could only mean one thing-He was falling (watch out!) in love (really?) with Emma (omg, its unbelievable!).

Emma felt like sparks were all around her. Gia was right. Now Emma was facing the same feelings Gia used to tell her. The lyrics of the song she was listening earlier came back to her:

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him is wishing you never found out that love could be that strong…_

_Losing him was blue, like I had never known  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Forgetting him is like, tryin' to know somebody you've never met...  
'Cause loving him is red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
Burning red_

_And that's why his spinnin' round in my head  
Comes back to me  
Burnin' red  
Yeah, yeah  
His love was like driving a new maseratti down a dead-end street..._

__"Um, I have to go. Mom would be worried."She said as she got off him. She felt like she would go and hide in a rabbit's burrow.

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks for the training."

Before he could reply their morphers beeped and Gosei's voice boomed out of it, "Rangers, attack in the coast. Get there, fast." "Yes Gosei" they both replied.

"I guess I am not gettin' home anytime soon." Emma said as she reached for her bike. "Me too". Troy said

"Want a ride? It's better than running." Emma offered. Troy thought it would be good and approved of it. Although he did admit it was embarrassing to hold a girl's waist and sit as the girl rode. But he couldn't ask to switch places because Emma might not want another person to ride her dear bike and moreover, even if she did Troy didn't know how to ride a BMX. It was a bit embarrassing to not know how to ride a cycle. So, technically he had no other choice but to reach the battlefield clinging behind Emma. Besides, he didn't have much of a problem. It was Emma.

**And yes, I forgot to tell you guys that this fic takes place between Harmony and Dizchord and Who's crying now?.  
Now, click on the review section and type your thoughts, fast… **


	3. Till my last breath

When they reached there they saw a large army of Loogies. This was not like the regular swarms they usually fought. Today it seemed like the Warstars had sent all their minions.

Emma parked her cycle and she and Troy got off it. "Looks like the others are still not here" Emma said scanning the large army. "But we can't stand back and watch. There's no time to waste" Troy said doing the same.

They had planned to morph on the way while running towards the army but didn't get the chance because the Loogies had started attacking.

Troy kicked a Loogie on the chest and blocked the punch by another one. He delivered a round house kick and knocked three of them.

Emma kicked the Loogies in every ways she could think of. She took the support of a Loogie's shoulder from behind and did a flip just as a loogie was about to shoot her. The loogie ended up shooting one of its own kinds. She did everything as fast as she could and the Loogies would not get even a chance to react.

Troy and Emma stood with their back against each other, panting. "Your training's helping. But it will not, for long." Emma said. "You're right, we won't be able to hold them off for long." Troy replied.

Just then they heard three cries "Snake axe", "Tiger claw", "Shark bowgun" as the Loogies which surrounded them were wiped out.

"Hey you two, are you alright?" Noah asked.

"Yup" Emma replied

"Yeah" Troy said

"Fight first, talk later" Gia said factually. "Now morph, fast"

Troy and Emma noded as they morphed "Go, go Megaforce"

They ran and joined the fight. Everyone gave their best, they kicked, slashed, shot, dodged. But they still had a confusion of why a warstar hadn't shown up yet.

Suddenly Emma spotted Creepox behind a tree with swirling red-yellow bright ball-an energy blast between his insect-like claws/palms. It was aimed straight at Troy. Emma understood immediately what he was going to do. She made a mental note that she was not gonna let that happen, not until she was alive.

Creepox threw the blast at Troy, who was unaware of what was going to happen. Emma ran with full force and screamed "Troy!" to warn him as she blocked half of the blast with her blaster cum shield.  
But only half. After that everything happened so fast that the others didn't even got a chance to process.

The half of the blast hit Emma straight at her abdomen. Her spandex had blocked some of the force but even that could not stop the horrible bleeding.

Troy turned hearing his name turned around but only find a demorphed Emma collapsing to her knees and then on her face.

A cry of agony hit Gia's ears; she turned at the direction of the scream with a horrible suspicion. She was startled by what she saw. "No, no, no." she murmured to herself

Noah saw everything. He saw everything as he was a bit close to the place where Emma had taken the hit. Still he couldn't do anything.

Jake saw Troy rushing towards someone. But he realized the 'someone' was Emma.

Troy ran towards her still recovering from his shock and slashing every loogie that came in his way. He was _not_ gonna lose her.

He turned her around so that her face was towards him. He shook her vigorously, desperately wanting to talk to her."Emma. Emma who did this to you, Emma. Talk to me!"

Emma opened her eyes, slightly. "Don't worry about… me." She managed to say between breaths and clutched his hand" I have bought you sometime. Just concen…concentrate on the fight. GO!"

"I am not gonna leave you Emma. Never" Troy said. " Just go already!" Emma said as a tear rolled down her cheek And she became unconscious. Although those tears ware of mental or physical pain, Troy couldn't tell.

Creepox let out a laugh and revealed himself "How pathetic you pesky humans are…" He turned towards Troy and said "I planned on killing you, Red. But the Pink one got in the way. Ha! Doesn't matter, at least one ranger is down"

Troy felt the anger swirling inside him. Creepox was gonna pay for this. Very painfully.

Meanwhile the others had finished the Loogies with the Land-Sea blaster and were rushing for Emma's aid.

Without saying a word, Troy charged. He slashed wildly at Creepox. But at last, one of Troy's attack was blocked by Creepox "Sorry Red, but no time to play" and he retreated.

Troy slammed the end of his Dragon sword on the ground in frustration.

Noah after checking her pulse said "The good news-she's still alive; her heart is beating. The bad news- but it's horribly slow"

Gia lost her patience and ended up crying on top of Jake's chest. She couldn't stand to see her Best Friend like this."EMMA!" She sobbed"you goota come back..."

Jake had always wanted Gia to do something like this, hug him. But not in a situation like this.

Troy let some tears to make way through his cheeks under his helmet. This was the most luckiest yet unluckiest day of his life.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
when I said I'll never let you go  
when all those shadows almost killed your life  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
And all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
the sun is goin' down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I'll be safe and sound  
_

**This song really made tears to glisten in my eyes while writing this chapter...Anyways, all of you who are reading the story pleas, please, please review and let me know how to improve it, whether it was cheesy or bad or decent or whatever! just let me know, okay**


	4. Hope and Love

**I wanna thank my cousin Jennifer Morgan, Alps or as guys may know as alpona and all the other reviewers. Sorry, for making it short. I hate myself. Anyways, enjoy!**

The rangers bought Emma back as Gosei had instructed. Troy lied her down on a bed in the Command Centre, which looked like a hi-tech bed but was very comfy.

Emma's face was pale. And also beaded with sweat.

"Rangers, could you please be patient" Gosei said gesturing towards Gia who had torn her 'Tough Girl' image and was now crying with her heart out. And Jake was solacing her.

It wasn't Gia's fault. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend like. When they were young and Emma was teased by bullies Gia was immediately at her side. But this time? Nope.

Jake also wanted to break down. But he knew he couldn't. Not when Gia was in this state and his leader also seemed broken. Totally broken.

Noah was going through the computers in the CC like crazy, along with Tensou, who seemed equally tensed. Does robots have emotion? Never mind. Noah swore to himself that he and Tensou will find a cure. They _have_ to.

Troy felt a wave of guilt wash over him. How could he even_ let_ that happen. He should've done something. But no. And he even couldn't even destroy Creepox.

_ Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
_  
"Tensou did you find anything"

"No Gosei, but we're trying"

"Well, in the meantime can you explain what exactly happened, Rangers?"

Troy looked up at Gosei and then seemed to change his and turned his head away. It wasn't even sure that Gia heard the question, she was now still as a rag doll. Noah was too busy working. So, Jake knew it was upto him.

"…And before we even realize, that had already happened" Jake finished his explanation without leaving a single detail. He was amused at himself for remembering such a long thing. But this was different from studies. Really different.  
Gosei didn't say anything which meant he was analysing. Then he said "Your ranger suits are designed to block at least ¼ of an attack. And her Pheonix Shot had blocked ¼ of the blast. So, that means she had taken 2/4 of the blast." He let out a sigh of relief "This is curable. And she's a ranger. Ranger healing is fast. Besides, she's strong." He said with hint of optimism

The rangers seemed a bit relieved at this fact. Their body languages gave that away.

"I would have done something." Troy said after a really long time "I would have sensed Creepox. I would have turned around when she called my name." Troy seemed really… angry. The rangers could tell that. But didn't had the courage to calm him down. If Emma was here…" I would have-" He got cut off by Gosei," That was fate, Troy. No one can change fate. Not even a ranger."

"But-"

"Enough!"

Troy looked at his feet trying to calm himself down. He looked at Tensou, who had just squealed with delight and gave Noah a high-five. All the others did, even Gia.

"Did you find something?" Gosei asked

" Yes," Noah said " It's not even that tough. We can make it right here. But it'll take time"

A shaky grin passed over Gia's face as she was trying hard not to cry. Troy couldn't help but nod. Jake gave a victory sign to Noah who did the same.

"Time's not a issue" Gosei replied

"Yup. Anything for Emma." Noah said

"And…what about Emma's parents? What will you tell them?"

"They are out of station" Gia said now getting a bit comfortable "I'll take care of her. Even my parents know I'm staying with her. It won't be that of a problem" she said simply

" I'll help. When you have to do something I'll stay with her. I can come in the evenings, after finishing my homework and then you can" Troy said offering to help her but more to Emma

"Noah and I'll make visits." Jake said and Noah nodded in approval

" Well, it's set then. Rangers, you can go home if you want. Your parents would worried" Gosei advised

"Don't even think about that." Jake said in a playful yet serious way

The Rangers waited for about an hour. But none of them showed any impatience.

"It's done" Noah said after a serious medicine making session

The rangers walked to Emma's side along with Tensou. Troy didn't have to 'cause he was sitting next to her, not willing to leave her.

He opened her mouth for Noah. Gosei watched.

The medicine was dropped and five minutes had passed but all of them were still surrounding her.

Emma flutter opened her eyes. A wind of happiness blew over the Rangers. But the first person that caught her eye was Troy.

_I've died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I've loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_  
_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I'll be brave  
I would let anything take away  
What's standing infront of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I've loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  



	5. Author's Note

**A/N- **Hey, AuriaFlares here. Don't worry, I'm not writing this that I'll be discontinuing this story and stuff but I'm writing this to get some advice from y'all. I need a song to fit my next chapter. The plotline is simple- Troy goes to Emma's to help Gia and to assure himself how Emma is. So, he talks to Emma and tells her how scared they were/ he was. Emma replies that it was her duty, etc.

So I need an emotional yet hopeful sort of song. I do have some in mind, like- Back For You and Change My Mind by One Direction and also Tears of an Angel. But I've got to change some of the lyrics. It' s not that of a tough job, but, you know. You can listen to the songs to understand more of what I' m talkin' ' bout. Please advise… And you'll get Ch. 6 probably up in a week.


	6. You're special for me

**I wanna thank everyone for suggesting me such nice songs and especially StarSlingerStich for reminding me the song Say It Now. Actually, I had decided this one as the song for this chapter. But with time I forgot that this was the song I was gonna work with. So, I had to post that request. Anyways, you can help me to select a super romantic song for Tremma for the next chapter. And I'm really touched by your reviews. They boost me up. I mean it. So, keep those reviews coming. And sorry for the late update. I was havin' some problems with my net connection.  
**_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

Troy rang the doorbell. It was almost evening now. And as he promised he had come to check up on Emma. And maybe even Gia needed some help.

Gia opened the door without even checking from the eyehole. She knew that no one else is gonna come, except for the boys. Her prediction was right, it was Troy.

"Hey" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi. I just came to s-"

"Upstairs. She's sleeping."

"Um, o-kay" Troy replied, a bit amused at her smartness.

"I'm gonna go and do my homework. One day absent, and so many assignments."She had not gone to school today. 'Cause if she left the house who would take care of Emma? "After I finsh it, I will make Emma something and you'll also get a share. And, if you need anything…don't ask me." She finished. Gia liked to manage her time. And tried her best not to waste any of it.

Again Troy stood there dumb-founded. He was trying to process Gia's series of-orders, warnings…requests…um, whatever.

Gia noticed Troy's reaction and chuckled. "Just go!" she said as she shoved him upstairs.

Troy didn't had a hard time to search for Emma's room. Firstly, there weren't more than three to four in the floor. Secondly, when he came across a room, whose door was painted pink and was decorated with pictures of various plants and animals, he knew it was Emma's.

He opened the door which was already opened halfway. He was actually wonderstruck that how much Emma's love of nature reflected in her room. She used almost every recyclable items one could think of. There was also a wall full of photos of different plants and animals he could'nt even name. While admiring the photos which Troy guessed were her best clicks he stumbled upon a chair. But luckily neither the chair fell down nor he. But it did make a noise which caused Emma to move in her sleep. Troy immediately froze at his place; afraid that he might wake her up.

"You like it?" He heard a voice. A very familliar one.

"Yeah, they're beautiful" He replied to Emma meaning it.

"Gee, thanks" She said as her cheeks turned pink. "How long are you here?"

"Not that much"

She nodded. "Where's Gia?" She asked noticing that her best friend was not there.

"She's doing her homework."

Again, Emma nodded. And the silence that followed was kinda awkward. She tried to get up and winced in pain while doing that. She mentally regretted for trying.

Troy was immediately at her side. He held shoulders and helped her to lie down. Emma was ready to melt at any moment. "Don't even try to do that. Are you okay?"

_Can we work this out?  
I don't wanna close the door  
Before the sun goes down  
I can't let you take risks  
I'll do anything make sure you're alright  
Anywhere you are_

"Uh-huh" She couldn't say anything more. The pain was terrible. And also that Troy was near her. She felt comfortable around. She didn't knew what but something about him always soothed her. She patted the chair next to her bed, gesturing for him to sit down.

"So, um, are you feeling better" Troy knew it was a silly queston to ask 'cause he knew that she was not. But then also he asked. Just to hear the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, sort of"

"You shouldn't have done it"

"What?" Emma asked clearly not understanding what he was saying

"Blocking Creepox's hit. For me" When he said the last part his voice was above a whisper, but Emma heard it.

"You're always so dedicated to the team, to this whole job. And moreover you're our leader if anything happened to you-" Her voice broke with emotion"No one would be able to step in your shoes. Besides, I'm not even that useful for this team."

"Why are you saying that?You kno-"

"Don't you see? You're a martial artist, you're ready face off anything. Gia also has knowledge of martial arts, everything she does always turns out to be perfect. Jake has his athletism. And Noah has the brains needed by every team. And me? What do I have? Nothing. I feel vulnerable at the battlefield"

"Remember, Gosei had selected each one of us to be a part of this team for a reason. You Emma, you balance everything. Everything the team has extra in store; you balance all of that. That love of nature which comes from your heart, it inspires you to keep defending the earth and to not let anything happen to it. As far as I know."He took her hand.

'_Cause it doesn't matters anymore  
Who was right or wrong  
If we could only find the words  
We've lost before  
What we have is gone_

_My heart's very thin  
I don't wanna fight a war that no one's gonna win  
All this time we've grown up are  
Looking for an end  
If I knew who was holding up  
Or holding back here's how we began_

She just nodded. In times like this, when she didn't what to do or what to say, she felt nervous and…lost. It reminded her of her mother. And there was nothing in this whole world that could upset her when she was reminded that her mother was...not in this world except if anything happened to her friends.

"Why did you do that?"

"I…just explained."

"I know there's also another reason"

"There's not."She lied. There was another she can't tell him. Another reason that might ruin their friendship. "I should've attacked Creepox but I didn't. I could've used a card or blasted him…but I did  
not. Another mistake of mine." She sniffled. Tears followed.

_Say it now  
Find a way to say it now  
Don't be afraid, to say it now  
Everything we're keeping inside  
Don't wait just let your heart speak  
Don't wait for another heartbeat  
'Cause we never know  
Till we let it out_

Troy didn't knew what to do. So he just wrapped his arms around her. "No man is perfect. You would laugh if I told you my weakness.

Emma tried to compose herself. And forcefully stopped her tears. She wouldn't be weak.

_I'll will leave it all behind  
No more getting' lost  
Between the lines_

Emma calmed down a bit. After hearing what Troy said about himself she gave him a quizzical look, eager to know.

"BMX driving" He said without any hesitation. It was Emma, he felt like all his secrets were safe with her. But the embarrassment wasn't any less.

Her jaw dropped at this. _  
_


	7. The truth told

**Thank you soooooo mmmmuuuccchhh for your reviews. They're so encouraging, man. Thanks, again.  
**_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

This is the fourth time he fell. Really? Should he be _that _bad at BMX?

Emma came running after him. She promised him that she'd teach him to ride BMX. As she's now fully recovered, there was nothing better to teach Troy to ride a cycle and get some fresh air. "I'm tired of asking you this, but are you alright?

"Am fine. I guess" Troy replied, as he saw her bit her lip by seeing his bruises

"Don't you think you should get some first-aid? I mean, it's your seventh one" She said

"What? Bruises?"

"Uh-huh" Emma nodded

He flashed one of his rare smiles, the one which made Emma's knees turn into jelly."It's okay. Who knows how many bruises I'll get or _what will happen _while fighting the Warstar." He's smile faded. No, not at the thought of this but when he saw Emma's face turned grim.

"Don't you _ever _say that." She said with seriousness.

"Oops, sorry. Anything for Her Majesty."

Emma gave him a light punch in his gut and giggled. She sat on a log cut into half by some inhuman woodcutter. She glanced at her watch. "We should head home. It's near to dusk…"

He came and sat beside her. He drank some water and said, "The woods look beautiful at this time, don't ya' think?"

"Yeah." She said as she scanned the whole area and then looked up at the sky.

The silence that followed was awkward.

Then suddenly Emma spoke up "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, that day you asked me 'bout why I blocked that hit for you, right."

Troy froze at the mention of this topic. He surely expected something more as the answer, but didn't want to force her. "Yeah, why?"

"'Cause, I lied" Emma shut her eyes and tried to gather some courage. She knew Troy was a good listener and he'd not interrupt. "Actually, um, even I also don't know how this all started, but, um, Iloveyou" She said in a rush but not fast enough for Troy to not understand.

"Emma, y-you know what? You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, you're special for me. Believe me, I'd have said it long ago but…" Troy paused for a bit "I love you, too, Emma."

And then he leaned in and kissed her.

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe you're here, next to me  
Or did I dream that we're perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught in vines  
_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I'm just the underdog who finally got you  
And I'm not ashamed to tell it to the world_

_Truly, madly, deeply I'm  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love with you  
In love with you_

_I'm hope I'm not casualty  
I hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything_

It was Emma's fist kiss.

It was Troy's first kiss.

It was their first kiss.

**The end**

_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

**Done, finally! Now you guys can send me requests if you want (only the ships I prefer).**

**Don't forget to review the last chapter!**

**Tremma forever!**

**Arigato (thanks), again!**

_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_


End file.
